1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breast prostheses and, more specifically, to a breast prosthesis that adapts to a surface against which it is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A breast prosthesis is an object that is used to appear like a natural breast that has been removed by a mastectomy. Some breast prosthesis wearers desire an external breast prosthesis that conforms to any surface irregularities or sensitive scar tissue created on the chest wall by a mastectomy. A more comfortable and secure fit is achieved by a breast prosthesis that conforms to these surface irregularities, as the breast prosthesis will protect and cushion these sensitive areas.
There are several types of external breast prostheses designed to adapt to surface irregularities on the chest wall. One type is produced by custom molding the breast prosthesis for the wearer. However, this method is not cost effective and may not be available to all wearers. Another type of breast prosthesis has a very soft, cross-linked silicone gel as the inner layer. This soft gel conforms somewhat to the chest wall of the wearer when worn but the elastic properties of a crosslinked gel limit its ability to conform. Another type of breast prosthesis has a self-shaping dispersion as the inner layer. The self-shaping dispersion typically includes a silicone oil, microspheres, and thixotropic agents and stabilizers. However, over time, these components tend to separate, which requires the wearer to massage the inner layer to reincorporate the components.
Some breast prosthesis wearers desire an external breast prosthesis that conforms to surface irregularities or scar tissue created on the chest wall by a mastectomy. A more comfortable and secure fit would be achieved by a breast prosthesis that conforms to these surface irregularities. However, existing breast prostheses fail to conform adequately to such surface irregularities.
Therefore, there is a need for a breast prosthesis to conforms to an irregular surface.